


Peggy Saves the Marvel Cinematic Universe

by pickledragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (total crack), Crack, F/M, Short, in which Peggy is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: Peggy saves the MCU by being herself, kicking butt, and making out with Steve Rogers.





	Peggy Saves the Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Utter crack, written for my Steggy shipper friend.

Strange: wow look at this crazy lady i just brought back from the dead. ur welcome steve. 

Rogers: uh geez thanks!

Carter: *punches thanos*

Thanos: *screams quietly into the void*

Carter: yeah, youre welcome

Barnes: just snog him already peggy

Carter: *does that*

fireworks launch. the infinty gauntlet combusts. GOD BLESS THE MARVEL UNIVERSE

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me how awesome Peggy is. 
> 
> More nerdy stuff: pickledragonblog.weebly.com


End file.
